Cider Guy
Cider Guy is a man with questionable mental health, a love of cider, and an intense rivalry with a mysterious individual known as Hammerhead. He engages in several comical misadventures. First encounter with Hammerhead One day, Cider Guy was enjoying his day while typing on an e-machine. He lightheartedly mentioned his love for cider. However, he was rudely interrupted by an intruding Hammerhead, who opined that cider was bad. He chased away a terrified Hammerhead with a hammer, decreeing that his opinions were "typical of a mortal". Apple Bobbing Contest Some time later, Cider Guy excitedly registered for an apple-bobbing contest after seeing an advertisement promising a large cider prize for the victor. He was dismayed, however, to see his nemesis Hammerhead was his competitor, and even more so when, despite four hours of tough competition from Cider Guy, he was declared the winner, taking home the large cider prize. Cider Guy was enraged by this, and forced Hammerhead into the apple-bobbing cauldron. Hammerhead was grievously wounded or killed by Cider Guy's assault. Unlocking the Big Apple After his loss of the apple-bobbing contest, Cider Guy broke into a storage unit to find a 100-gallon bottle of cider. He broke down in joy, exclaiming that he had found the "Big Apple". Some fans have theorized this is the large cider prize mentioned in the previous episode, but it is currently unknown if this theory is canon. Comma's Death A man with unknown relation to Cider Guy named Comma Delimitedlist was killed some time after the previous episode. Cider Guy was seen eulogizing at his funeral service, wishing a happy quanza sic for all the neckbeards of the world. Harassed by Ghosts Comma's ghost later appeared in Cider Guy's home, harassing Cider Guy while he was enjoying a television programme. The ghost attempted to convince him to repent from his cider-loving ways at the risk of incurring his wrath had he continued to drink cider, but Cider Guy rebuked him by declaring that he should really be nicer to cider. Dream Sequence Cider Guy was then subject to a bizarre dream sequence featuring a skinny humanoid figure with an orange triangular head and Comma's ghost, who repeatedly said that they were the masters of him. Cider Guy seemed to have attempted to repel the entities, claiming that he was trying to sleep, but it seemed to have been to no avail. The entities repeatedly called for "Jason", leading many fans to believe that Jason is Cider Guy's true name. Nevertheless, the theory remains unconfirmed. Christmas On December 26th, 2017, Cider Guy was seen reclining on a chaise. As he looked at his clock, he eagerly remarked that there were only two days before Christmas, and expressed his appreciation of the holiday. Death Cider Guy ultimately died several years after the previous episode. Little is known of his death, except that he died in the same position as he was on the Christmas episode. His house seems to have been broken into, as evidenced by graffiti near his clock. Next to his clock, there was a post-it-note with writing saying "10000 days till". It is unknown what event the writing was referring to. At the time of the episode, Cider Guy's body had completely decomposed.